


Sedation

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, a/b/o dynamics, alpha allen, omega lavi, sweet emotion- just kidding its porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Where's a bookman in heat to turn?For day seven of Laven Week 2019. Prompts used: spring, growth.





	Sedation

There was a knock on the bedroom door. Allen stayed where he was with his book. Link usually insisted on getting the door, so he figured he may as well let him. “Bookman,” the blond acknowledged the older man. 

“Hello,” was the reply, and to the exorcist, the word seemed more contained than usual. “I wondered if I might borrow your charge.” 

“What for?” 

“Lavi would like his help with something.” 

“…I suppose it’s all right, we can-” 

“No. Just Allen.” 

The sharp tone caught the teen’s attention; he put down the book, borrowed from Lavi, to join the two at the door. “Is he okay?” 

“He will be, I’m sure, but is in a state that requires assistance, and he requested yours, if that’s something you’re all right with.” 

“Of course,” he agreed. “You’ll know exactly where I am, Link, and I’ll come back as soon as it‘s physically possible, I promise,” was the add in a drawl. 

The inspector seemed unsure until Bookman roughly pulled his ear down to whisper into it. His eyes widened in what seemed to be understanding, and begrudgingly gave his consent. 

Allen followed Bookman, glad to have some time without the blond around. Plus it was time he got to spend with Lavi, and that was always good. “What is it he needs help with?” 

“That will be made plain shortly.” 

Well, Bookman wasn’t exactly known for giving clear responses. And whatever Lavi needed- 

A scent hit his nose that stopped him dead in his tracks. “Is that… Lavi?” 

“Yes.” 

“Is that why he…?” 

“Yes. Is that a problem?” 

“I… wouldn’t say a problem, just… unexpected.” 

“Would you like to go back to your room?” 

“…Did he really ask for me?” 

“I was on my way out and asked if there was anything I could do for him. He snorted and said he’d appreciate you coming down, but his tone suggested that he didn’t believe that would happen.” 

“Wouldn’t happen? Do you know how much self-restraint it’s taking me not to run the rest of the way down the hall?” 

“I’m not an alpha myself, so I couldn’t say,” was the chuckled reply. “But I’m sure he’ll be glad to hear you think so well of him.” 

The scent was just getting stronger and stronger as they drew closer. He barely noticed he’d gotten ahead of Bookman until the older man reached forward to put a key in his hand, the one to their room. Leaving an omega in heat alone and unguarded usually didn’t go well for the omega. 

There was someone at the door already anyhow, someone that started at the sight of the newcomer- and quickly ran off at the possessive growl Allen was a little surprised had come from himself. But Lavi wasn’t a prize, and he wasn’t to be owned; he deserved to get what- and who- he wanted. 

There were newspapers everywhere. There were always newspapers everywhere. And a Lavi-sized lump under the covers. The visitor walked around to the head of the bed and pulled them back just enough to see his quarry’s flushed, sweaty, and now-surprised face. “Boo.” 

“A-Allen?” the redhead asked as if he didn’t dare believe it. 

“Heard you could use a little help.” 

Lavi nodded. 

“May I?” 

More nods. 

“Don’t mind if I do.” He started to lean forward, but the other suddenly reached out to roughly pull him in, lips eagerly meeting his own. And in pulling the blanket down further… “Are you already…?” he asked, finding bare, unclothed skin underneath. 

Nodding. Allen had thought for sure there’d be some sort of sarcastic commentary by now- was the redhead just that far gone? ‘I should not find that as hot as I do,’ Allen chided himself, Lavi’s hands going for his collar while their mouths furiously met again. 

He reached down under the blanket to touch the heated freckled skin more, a found contact with a dripping wet pussy. “How long have you been holed up in here?” he asked the other. 

Lavi only whimpered, thrusting up against his hand. 

Looks like questions would have to wait till later. Allen pulled off what he had to, the redhead tossing aside the blanket, revealing the sobbing patch between his legs. “You’re so far gone you’re making me dizzy,” Allen told him, climbing back on the bed- only to be pushed back. Huh? Had he misinterpreted-? 

Nope. Lavi was climbing on top of him, positioning himself and instantly thrusting down on the offered length. He cried out needily, riding the gray-eyed man while playing with himself. 

Allen decided to just enjoy the show. 

It was only a couple minutes before the bookman came the first time with a strangled cry, pushing the stiff length out of him but almost instantly reinserting it to continue pleasuring himself. 

Allen could not believe this was happening. Even more so when Lavi came again, hot fluid pooling on and underneath them both, making each through sound throughout the room. “Don’t come yet, please don’t,” the patched man breathed, still working himself. 

“I’m-I’m trying, Lavi… Have you _seen_ you? I’m lucky I haven’t already.” Then he had an idea. “Get on your back and I’ll taste your next one.” 

His pace did slow, and the younger man was relieved when his partner did as asked, laying back with legs spread wide. Allen licked his lips and practically dove between them, thrusting his fingers inside the hot hole while sucking on the small length jutting out over it. Bigger than most clits, but smaller then most dicks, and when he engulfed it, Lavi _moaned_ his pleasure to the entire room, thrusting back. 

“Come for me again, Lavi.” It took a minute, body twitching to comply, but a torrent of fluid rushed at him again. “Hands and knees.” 

His partner immediately complied, and Allen thrust into him again. Lavi whined and thrust back, but… Allen pressed a thumb against the one other place he could use to pleasure the omega. “Want me here too, Lavi?” he asked, pressing the digit down. 

Lavi keened. “Yes, yes,” he breathed, and a few fingers slipped inside, thrusting that the same pace Allen was. 

“Come for me Lavi, and I’ll fill you right up, I promise.” 

“Can’t take… much more…” 

“Let yourself go and you’ll finally have relief,” came the promise, and increased his pace. 

Lavi cried out, thrusting back, whimpering when Allen’s free hand started smacking his rear, and finally, one last torrent flowed out of him; Allen was almost immediately after, coming hard and stretching the delicious entrance closed. “Feeling a little-?” he started to ask, but was cut off by a sharp snore. Chuckling, he moved them both to more comfortable position, and managed to pull the discarded blanket over them. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’” he muttered contently, and gladly curled up for some rest himself.


End file.
